


Cora is a Koi Girl

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cora is a Koi Girl

Cora at age four was bent on hunting and eating whatever she could get her tiny claws into. Talia was baffled by the behavior, neither Laura or Derek had been quite so…

“Gourmet.” Alec soothed his wife, “Let’s go with gourmet.” His face was scrunched up encouragingly as he nodded at her.

Talia sighed and watched her shifted toddler chase the koi in the koi pond like a grizzley after salmon on those dang animal shows Alec was addicted to. She pressed her hand to her mouth and shook her head when Alec kissed her head. Cora was holding her catch aloft right before she sat down in the pond and sank her teeth into the still sincerely struggling fish.

“Eeugh…” Talia grimaced.

Alec sighed and shrugged, “We’ll she’s pure Californian, Gorgeous.”

“What?” Talia asked, tearing her eyes away from her child gnawing on a still living thing. A $35 koi fish!!

Alec winked at her, “She has expensive taste in sushi.”

Talia pushed him off the porch.


End file.
